Heart and Soul
by Level4Chaos
Summary: Flameheart x Flamesoul. Set during Orphen Revenge, Flamesoul's halucinations of his brother only get worse the more he thinks about what the pair shared together.


**WARNING:** This fanfic contains **incestuous homosexual scenes**! O_o If you are homophobic, or squeamish at the thought of two brothers in a sexual relationship, I suggest you turn away now! **You have been warned!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters and places in this fanfic are **not mine**! I assure you they will be returned to their rightful places in perfect condition - and I will have made no money from their adventures! This story is a **work of fiction**, and I acknowledge that I have taken uncountable liberties with the Orphen Revenge plot and characters' personalities / sexual persuasions. In no way do I mean the characters, or their creators, any harm or disrespect; I write this purely to show my love for the anime - nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**~Heart and Soul~  
By Melanie**

No one else loved me the way you did...

No one else deserved to love me the way you did...

And no one else deserved to love _you_ the way _I_ did...

We were made for each other - the same heart, the same soul... the same blood. Never were there two people so completely perfect for one another. Sometimes, when I was alone, I would cry because you were so beautiful and so forbidden all at once.

I would see you in my reflection, and I would see myself when I looked at you. We were more than brothers, we were the same person - split in half so that we would have someone else to love. An outsider would never be worthy enough to love either of us.

How could the cosmos make us so right for each other? Perhaps that is why you were taken away from me... why I am left all alone. Was I too happy that the gods thought it necessary to deny me everything I cared for? Is it my destiny to suffer like this?!

Can you see the wreck of a man you have turned me into, big Brother? I am only half a person without you. I hide behind a mask of brightly coloured ruffles and fur, but in my heart, I'm palled in black. I will forever be in black... in darkness, because the sunshine I used to see in your golden hair is gone.

If I wrap my arms around myself, I can almost feel your embrace again. But nothing will ever replace the way you held me; how it felt as our identical heartbeats met between our chests; how perfectly my face fit in the crook of your neck to nuzzle your shoulder, just as yours did mine.

Mother always said we were beautiful together, like angels. She knew. The rest of the world, so eager to judge, may have rejected us for what we felt, but she didn't. She never saw fault in us. She, who had given birth to perfection twice over, understood that her flesh and blood was too good for anyone but each other. She would not have had it any other way.

It's the night that affects me the most. I never got to see you very often during the day, so I like to pretend that you are busy teaching your students back at the Tower. But at night, there is no excuse for your not being in my arms, other than the truth, my sweet, dead brother.

The kisses we would share as we laid together are all but torturous memories. The times we made love, doubly so. When you were inside me and I cried your name, it wasn't just out of physical pleasure, it was because we were complete - in body _and_ spirit - and I never wanted to let you go.

I would fall asleep to rhythm of your heartbeat, rocked by the rise and fall of your chest. Now I wake in the middle of the night to the sound of my own mind screaming for release from the pain of living without you - the pain of knowing I will _never_ be whole again.

You were _everything_ to me! And I never got to say goodbye... My guilt-ravaged memories won't let me recall where I was that terrible day when I lost you _and_ Mother, all I know is that I should have been by your side. And I wasn't.

Can you ever forgive me for not being there when you needed me the most, Brother? I do not have the power to turn back the hands of the clock, but I would do _anything_ else for you to make up for it. Say what it is that you wish for me to do, and I will do it in an instant. If you asked me to walk through fire to show how much I loved you, I would. If you asked me to slash my wrists so we could be together again, I would. If you asked me to avenge you...

I would.

Is that what you want, dear Brother? It's almost as if you are here; standing before me in the frame of my mirror, like a beautiful portrait; smirking at the thought of your revenge. What would you have me do to him for you, my love?

Why do you look so scared? There's no need to be concerned about my safety. I'll be careful, I promise. Oh gods, I love you.

Why, Flameheart, your lips are like ice! Where is the warmth I once cuddled up to? The heartbeat that was the sweetest song to me? My fingertips trail down your body, but I feel nothing except cold, smooth glass. Why do you mock me?! Look at how beautiful you are, dressed in my brightly coloured ruffles and fur as you stare back at me with madness in your eyes.

I want you to touch me like you used to... Touch me one last time before I take on the responsibility you've given me. Please?

You are me, and I am you... whatever I do to myself, it is with your hands. Even though you are gone, I still have this to remember you by. Do you know how much I've longed to feel your physical love again? Touch me, Brother... Yes, touch me _there_!

How long has it been since we last did this? Hours? Days? Weeks? I would never get tired of your touch; the way you strip me of my garments - soft at first, but demanding once you see your own flesh bared. Would your fingertips tease me forever as they linger above my groin? I know how much you like to see me beg for you - I feel the same way about having _you_ at _my_ mercy.

Oh, sweet torture! Flameheart, please... I cannot bear it any longer! If I got on my knees and pleaded for it, would you give me release? Yes, kneel with me, Brother. Your cheek is so cold as I rub mine against it, but your hands are warm as they curl around where I need them most.

Brother!

Would I look too indulgent if I were to arch into your caress? Would you think any less of me if I screamed your name as I climaxed?

Flameheart!

Oh gods, I love you so much...

I dare say Mother has been watching us the entire time. She looks so content sitting over there, don't you think? Happy knowing that her angels love each other. You're happy, aren't you, Mother? Tell me I'm a good boy... tell me you know I'll make you proud.

Big Brother, you'll be so proud of me, too. You do not have to worry any more. My victory will be your victory. When I kill him, it will be with your hands. And then we can be free. We won't need two bodies after that, my darling. When I avenge you, we can _truly_ be one.

I want to be with you...  
I want to _be_ you.

I'll take care of everything.

_Everything._


End file.
